This invention relates generally to video and audio signal processing techniques and, more particularly, to methods and systems for receiving video and audio signals from a plurality of sources and for providing a user with combinations of these signals from which to select.
Spectators attending a stadium for viewing an event, such as a sporting event, for example, are often interested in events simultaneously occurring at other stadiums. As an example, a spectator attending a football game at a stadium may be interested in other football games at other stadiums, particularly at other stadiums within the same general region, for example, hearing commentary or viewing images of other games.
Radio stations may broadcast AM and/or FM audio signals of stadium events. Such audio signals normally define the comments of one or more commentators who watch a stadium event and comment on the event as it is occurring such that listeners of the audio broadcast may receive real-time information pertaining to the stadium event. For sporting events, the commentary provided by such commentators is often referred to as a “play-by-play” commentary.
Moreover, a spectator at one stadium may utilize a radio to receive at least one audio event signal from a radio station, which may be any audio signal that provides information (e.g., real-time and/or prerecorded information) pertaining to the event. The radio broadcast allows a spectator to hear information pertaining to an event occurring at another stadium. Unfortunately, an audio event signal pertaining to a stadium event of interest to a spectator is not always broadcast by a radio station using AM or FM signals, thereby preventing spectators outside the stadium from receiving the broadcast. Further, in situations where an audio event signal of interest to a spectator is broadcast in such a manner that it may be received, the spectator may be attending a stadium event out of range of the audio event signal of interest. Thus, a spectator at one stadium is not always able to receive an audio event signal providing detailed audio information about an event occurring at another stadium. A spectator likewise may be unable to receive a video event signal providing detailed video information about an event occurring at another stadium.